Bienvenidos a mi infierno
by SandyMalfoy88
Summary: (One-shot) El deseo nubla todos tus sentidos, despierta en ti una sed que necesitas calmar. El deseo te cambia, te hace olvidar incluso tu propio nombre. Te hace olvidar la identidad de ese ser que te doblega, pero no su nombre, ese que gritas entre gemidos...Draco… Draco Malfoy…


_Disclaimer: Los personajes, localización pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es un "desvarío" de mi alocada cabeza. Lo escribí hace años para otro foro. Es un one-shot en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Hermione._

 _Advertencia: Contiene lemmon, aunque es suave… podría considerarse mas bien lime…_

* * *

 **"BIENVENIDOS A MI INFIERNO"**

Así estábamos, discutiendo en aquella aula, como siempre. La distancia que nos separaba era tan corta que acabamos devorándonos. Con todo lo que habíamos contenido hasta entonces desbordándonos con odio, rencor… mordiéndonos los labios el uno al otro buscando hacernos sangre, intentando dañarnos mutuamente. La demencia me cubría con una oleada de pura pasión.

Mis manos se aferraban a tu pelo con demasiada intensidad, acercándote más a mí. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban con desesperación como si de un pulso se tratase.

Nos faltaba el aire. Tu olor me embriagaba, perturbando mis sentidos. El deseo nublaba mi mente y se manifestaba en mí una urgencia de ti que dormitaba, escondida, en mi interior.

Tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con avidez. Abandonaste mis labios y sentí tu aliento en mi cuello; luego tus labios se posaron en él, provocando que numerosas corrientes me recorrieran la piel.

En un movimiento del que no fui totalmente consciente me habías desprovisto de mi camisa. Con una actitud desenfrenada desgarré la tuya. Todos los botones se esparcieron por el suelo y la prenda a la que pertenecían sufrió el mismo destino.

Me miraste sorprendido, con tu pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de tu agitada respiración. Tus ojos grises me miraban con la lujuria ardiendo en ellos. Una vez más te lanzaste a devorar mis labios y mi falda voló hacia algún rincón de la estancia.

Me aprisionaste entre la fría pared y tu cálido cuerpo. Dejé que mis manos actuasen por sí solas, recorriendo tu robusta espalda, deleitándome, grabando la textura, la calidez y cada curva de aquellos músculos que se tensaban ante el contacto.

En poco tiempo la desnudez se hizo presente en nuestros cuerpos.

Me hiciste sentir que flotaba entre las nubes con sólo unas caricias de tus manos o un roce de tu traviesa lengua que me hacía estremecer. Arrancando suspiros que mis labios no lograban contener. Era una adicta. Una adicta a ti, a tu olor… al néctar de tu piel.

Te separaste levemente de mi cuerpo y me miraste con fijeza, esperando algo de mí. Aproveché para contemplar tu torso desnudo y mis aventureras manos osaron posarse en tu pecho, recorriendo tus abdominales.

Desvié mi mirada para contemplarte a los ojos y me mordí el labio inconscientemente.

— _Dilo._ —me pediste con voz ronca debido a la excitación. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablabas. Querías que te lo pidiera, querías verme sumisa, rendida ante tus encantos. Ya no era la excepción; me habías sometido por el deseo.

— _Hazme tuya, maldito engreído._

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en tu rostro. Te sentías triunfal. Querías oír justamente eso, para que no pudiese negar que te deseaba. Para que aquella situación me acompañase eternamente y me consumiese por dentro cuando la cordura regresase a mí.

Me llevaste hasta la mesa y todo lo que se encontraba encima de ésta acabó en el suelo, al igual que nuestra ropa.

Cuando te sentí dentro de mí un profundo gemido salió de mi garganta, un gemido que ahogaste con tu boca. Sentí que me quebraba, era una sensación placentera que me anulaba. Recorrías mis senos con anhelo, con ímpetu, con frenesí.

Mis uñas dejaron en tu espalda mi marca de propiedad. Nunca te molestaba, al contrario, te inflaba un poco más ese condenado orgullo tuyo.

Te apoderaste de mi ser una y otra vez. Toqué el cielo con la yema de los dedos y tú lo hiciste inmediatamente después.

Nos vestimos sin decir nada.

Antes de salir del aula, cada uno en su propia dirección, nos miramos.

— _Te odio, Malfoy._

— _Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, Granger. Nos vemos mañana._

— _Ni siquiera lo sueñes._

— _Eso dices todas las noches_ —te mofas—. _Ya sabes: misma hora, mismo lugar. Y a ver si me sorprendes con una bonita lencería._

— _Y tú a ver si me sorprendes cerrando esa maldita boca._

Me acerqué a él, maldiciéndole una vez más. Y le besé. Sí, le besé, adueñándome de su boca, dejándole claro que me deseaba al igual que yo a él. Que nadie más era capaz de aportarnos aquél desenfreno, aquél frenesí.

— _No creo que haya mejor lencería que mi desnudez._

Me fui, dejándole saboreando a la leona que dormitaba en mí, esa fiera que sólo él lograba domar. Era la forma de callarle, de impedir que su cerebro reaccionara con rapidez para contestarme.

Regresé a mi cuarto. Su aroma estaba sembrado en mi piel. Sabía que mañana volvería a caer en la perdición. Mañana vendería un poco más de mi cuerpo y mi alma al enemigo; ese enemigo que nadie sospechaba que era el propietario de mis noches, de mi deseo, de mi placer, de mis gemidos, de cada suspiro. El que profanaba cada milímetro de mi piel que ardía con su tibio contacto.

 **¿En qué momento perdí la cordura?**

 **¿En qué momento me abandoné a la pasión, a la perdición?**

 **¿En qué momento me encadenaste invisiblemente en la cárcel de tus brazos?**

 **¿En qué momento pequé?**

 **¿Cuando me volví tan carnal? ¿Cuándo surgió esta condena de la que no puedo, ni quiero, huir?**

Llénate de mí, agótame, pídeme. Libérame de mi alma. Yo soy esto que gime, que arde.

El deseo nubla todos tus sentidos, despierta en ti una sed que necesitas calmar. El deseo te cambia, te hace olvidar incluso tu propio nombre. Te hace olvidar la identidad de ese ser que te doblega, pero no su nombre, ese que gritas entre gemidos.

 _Draco… Draco Malfoy…_

Mis lamentos son sus gozos.

 **Bienvenidos al infierno del que no quiero huir.**

* * *

Contadme que os ha parecido. Soy una fanática del Dramione :) Gracias!


End file.
